Organic electronic devices, such as organic light-emitting diodes OLEDs, which are self-emitting devices, have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent operating voltage characteristics, and color reproduction. A typical OLED comprises an anode, a hole transport layer HTL, an emission layer EML, an electron transport layer ETL, and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on a substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are thin films formed from organic compounds.
When a voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML, via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML, via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted. The injection and flow of holes and electrons should be balanced, so that an OLED having the above-described structure has excellent efficiency and/or a long lifetime.
Performance of an organic light emitting diode may be affected by characteristics of the organic semiconductor layer, and among them, may be affected by characteristics of an organic material of the organic semiconductor layer.
Particularly, development for an organic material being capable of increasing electron mobility and simultaneously increasing electrochemical stability is needed so that the organic electronic device, such as an organic light emitting diode, may be applied to a large-size flat panel display.
WO2017171376 relates to a compound of the chemical formula 1 and an organic electronic element comprising the compound.
There remains a need to improve performance of organic semiconductor layers, organic semiconductor materials, as well as organic electronic devices thereof, in particular to achieve increased lifetime and higher efficiency through improving the characteristics of the compounds comprised therein.
There is a need for alternative organic semiconductor materials and organic semiconductor layers as well as organic electronic devices having increased lifetime and/or improved efficiency at low operating voltage.
In particular there is a need for alternative compounds having increased lifetime as well as improved efficiency and at the same time keeping the operating voltage and thereby the power consumption low to deliver long battery life for example mobile electronic devices.